Living a Dream
by rainswings
Summary: I've always wanted to leave. To run. Now I've met a strange boy who's going to New York, like I've always planned to do, and I finally can run. Spinoff from Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee's story Who I Am. I suck at summaries, but please give this story a try!
1. A Story Begins

**I do not own the starting point of this story, Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee does. nor do I own TMNT in general or Mikey as a human. All I own is Mimi, who I have changed in appearance slightly in an edit.**

* * *

*Mikey's POV*

Some _wonderful_ family decided to rat me out. Nestor decided that if I was on the run, and it was understandable where I was going, sending me straight there would be too much of a risk. Rather, he drove me up to Boise, Idaho. He said most people there were okay, and that somebody wouldn't look into Idaho too much for someone going to New York. But of course, someone saw me and recognized me. Bishop's not using helicopters because he'd have nowhere to land, so he has people running around looking for me. They have guns, and here I am in the suburbs, running for my life. I can hardly breathe, but I can't stop. I'm insanely thirsty, but I can't take a drink. They're about a minute behind me, and I can't keep going like this much farther. I turn off from the main road to a cluster of homes on a street called Edson. I keep pushing, finding myself tripping over my feet as I run past house after house, trying not to fall over. I focus only a few feet in front of me, caring only that I don't fall.

*Mimi's POV*

I stand quietly across from my friend's house, listening to the yelling fest. My best friend and her mom disagree at a fundamental level, and fight often. Usually I'll sit in my friend's room and wait out the storm, but this time I decide to go outside, hoping that the light breeze will make the heat a little more bearable in this scorching summer. I make a mental note to myself to start wearing shorts. These skin-tight green, leather print jeans are killing me. Luckily, I have my white T-shirt with a red phone box on it –I like to consider it my TARDIS shirt- and the light shirt isn't making me melt. My red hi-top chucks don't add any heat, nor do my wing earrings or purple plastic glasses, and even my black collar doesn't cause any trouble. Finally I pull myself out of my thoughts and begin to walk a little ways towards home, but am stopped in my tracks when I see the cutest boy I've seen in a while running towards me at full tilt, tripping over his own feet every few steps. It looks like he needs to stop running a minute. I have a slow run, but can keep going, but he seems to be almost flying. I wouldn't be able to catch up to him if he passed me, so I brace my light frame and firmly connect myself to the ground, hands out to stop him. He doesn't seem to see me until the last minute, and it's too late for him to go around me. Instead, he crashes into me at full force and I miraculously hold my ground, feeling the weight of his impact. Now that he's right next to me, I see exactly what he looks like. He has light brown hair that is a little on the long side, with bangs. He's got brown eyes and pale skin, and reminds me vaguely of Justin Beiber. Blech. He wears the look well though. He's about my height, a little shorter, and with a thin, runner build. "Where you goin? Why're you runnin' like the devil's after you?"

He's got a surfer's accent. "Cause' he is. Let me go!" He struggles to get himself out of my grip, but I plant myself down and hold tight to his arm, rooting him to the spot.

"And what'll they do if they find you?" I ask nonchalantly, as if there's no rush.

"They'll kill me!" He yells. This gets me interested, so I talk, quickly and quietly.

"They're looking for a single boy, right?" He nods. I loosen my grip just a hair and he's off like a rocket, running from whoever's following him. Finally I see people rounding the corner and I chase after Mystery Boy like it means the world. Right now, at the prospect of adventure, it is the world.

I don't know how, but I catch up to him right where I had started, and grab his shoulder. As if by reflex, he punches me square in the jaw. I want to beat him to a bloody pulp, but I decide that I'm already planning on helping save his life, and what's a single bruise over a life saved? Instead of bludgeoning him to death with my fist, I keep hold of his shoulder and pull him behind a tree, next to a shrub, and against a shed's side wall. I turn him so he's facing me, completely hidden unless you were to look from the intersection he was running to. Hearing the people chasing him coming closer, I make a moment's decision and basically stage-make out with him. What's not covered of him by tree and tall bush, I hide. The people following him reach the intersection and stop.

"He's gone!" One yells, presumably the leader. The man goes on. "You three, check the north side of the street. You eight, go south and break off a pair at a time down each street. You two, come with me and we'll check he didn't double back down that other street tryin' to outsmart us." It sounds like everybody breaks off, and I hear the man speak again. "Hey kids, breathe!" Just to annoy him, I give out a loud moan. He sighs and walks right past us. Once safely gone, I break from kissing to stare at the boy.

"I just saved your life and don't even know your name. You can thank me any time you feel like it." I smirk, then pause and frown. "What is your name?"

*Mikey's POV*

Startled at her earlier actions and still trying to figure out what just happened, I tell the truth. "My name's Mikey. What was that?"

"That was saving your life. My name's Amelia, but call me Mimi. Something tells me you're not planning on staying here. Where you headed?" She smiles and her brown eyes twinkle with amusement.

"New York." I say honestly, still trying to figure out why she would even save my life, if that's what she feels like calling it.

"That's a while away from here, and is, oddly enough, where I plan on going. Care if I tag along?" I gape in surprise.

"Why would you leave? People are trying to take away my identity and you want to 'tag along'?" She shakes her head and laughs.

"Yeah. I need to get out of here, and it sounds like an adventure. Besides, I'd be helpful. Take a drink of water, I know you got some, and if you don't have some soon, you'll probably faint out here." Obeying only because I had planned on having some, I look back at her. She looks a little insane, her bright, light blonde hair fluffy and neck-length short, with that wild-and-free smile. Without warning she digs into the side of her jeans, where one of the belt loops is tucked inside. She unstraps something, and pulls out a machete with a cloth sheath. "Here, you can use this. I would offer you a choice of this or my blowgun, but I'm better with the blowgun and use it often, and that'd be weird." At this, she pulls out a sleek looking black blowgun with fifteen darts from behind her back. I look at her in awe.

"Why do you have all this stuff?" I gasp, taking the machete from her hands.

"Oh, my friend and I were going to shoot a movie. Wild kids roughing it, you know. Weapons that I already had just made it cooler. So let's go, I got the people all split up into little teams that would be easy to take down. Walking, from here to New York city is only 34 days, give or take, at least google says so." I have the vague feeling it's not a good idea to mess with this girl. Then I notice something.

"Why'd you google that? Doesn't make much sense."

"I've wanted to leave, to travel, since I was little. I wanted to go on an adventure. So, what's the plan, am I in?"

I have the feeling I can't say no. "Sure."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? hate it? Say it! Please Alert, Favorite, and Review. If you do all three, I promise to climb up to the top of a tree and yell "I love you".**


	2. Why New York?

**As do most people here, I wish I owned TMNT, but others do. I'll keep trying though! Also, I don't own any of Frank Sinatra's music, I'm pretty sure he owns it. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

*Mimi's POV*

I gigantic smile spreads across my face as I whip out my phone and send my last text to my family. _When You get this, I will already be gone. I love you all, but I need to write my own story, begin my own adventure. I will try to keep in touch, but don't look for me. Love you all, Amelia._ The moment my phone begins to send, I set it down and begin to walk to the end of the street. "Come on," I call, and finally Mikey begins to follow with a look of 'what the hell was that?' "I needed to say bye to my family. The phone can be tracked, so we got to move it a little until we're farther away." We begin to jog down the streets, and because I know where I'm going he follows me as we head west, silent for a little until we are about a mile and a half away, wind ourselves into housing areas, and we begin to talk.

"Why are you going to New York? What does it have to offer you?" I get an idea, and choose not to speak my answer, but sing it out.

"_Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today. I want to be a part of it; New York, New York."_ Mikey shakes his head and I contain my laugh as I keep going. "_These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray, right through the very heart of it, New York, New York." _Putting my hands to my middle, I keep belting one of my favorite songs by Frank Sinatra. "_I want to wake up in a city that doesn't sleep, and find I'm king of the hill, top of the heap!"_ I give a smirk and move my hands in a relaxed manner, dancing about lightly, and go on. _"These little-town blues, are melting away. I'll make a brand new start of it, in old, New York. If I can make it there, I'll make it, anywhere, it's up to you, New York, New York." _I get him humming along to the instrumental and get pulled completely into the song. "_New York, New York, I want to wake up, in a city, that never sleeps…"_ I run to a lightpost and hop onto it, holding on while facing him. "_And find I'm a-Number one," _I let go with on hand and begin to pull myself up higher. "_Top of the list,"_ I'm above him, so he looks up to me with a little fear in his eyes as he watches me let go with my other hand to hang on with my legs. "_King of the hill," _I put my hands to center again then slowly stretch them to full length at my sides. "_A-number one…_"I bend backwards so I face him again up-side down. I hold onto the pole and drop down with my hands, leaving him awestruck for a moment while I continue the song. "_These little town blues, are melting away, I'm gonna make a brand new start of it, in old New York," _I mentally pat myself on the back for the key change while I dance around him. "_Aand-a if I can make it there, I'm gonna make it, Anywhere, it's up to you, New York, New York!" _I keep my voice loud and sustain the note. "_New York!" _ giving a bow, I smile, knowing I had sung better than usual, and many of my friends said I had a great voice. He claps like a maniac, amazed at my voice almost as much as I am. I can't help but smile, but immediately I freeze when I notice he's not the only one clapping. I turn to face who had seen me, to find my school crush of yesteryear, smiling as he comes closer. He's shorter than I am, with brown hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. I hardly have the moment to whisper to Mikey, "You're my boyfriend until he's gone." Then hell is upon us.

"Amelia! I didn't know you could sing. Do you live around here or something? I haven't seen you around here before. Who's this?" He smiles that cocky smile that still makes my heart beat faster, but I squelch the feeling.

Mikey answers for me, sounding protective. "I'm her boyfriend. Who're you?" My old crush looks shocked, but answers all the same.

"I'm Gillis. How'd you end up with a boyfriend?" He looks at me pointedly, and I nearly punch him in the face.

"Not being a bitch gets me places. We should go." I speak as pointedly as he did, trying to get past him. Finally he gets out of my way, but with an ominous feeling message.

"See you around."

I mutter under my breath, "Yeah, right." Mikey follows after me, and walks close until we are out of sight. Immediately I turn to Mikey and explain. "That was an old crush of mine; I'm trying to get over him. And even though it might seem like I like you, I just need to tell you I don't actually think of you that way. You seem more like a brother." He takes a sigh of relief.

"Good. I was terrified you might think of me some other way." We both give a nervous laugh and keep going. After some time he speaks up again. "You're weird, you know that?" I give a laugh with my answer.

"Of course I am, but you'd be dead if I weren't." He looks at me in surprise, then I explain. "Well, had I not been weird, I wouldn't be friends with the girl whose house I was near. Had I not been there, then I wouldn't have seen you. Say maybe I did see you, if I was normal, then I would have given you a look and gone on my way. Say I didn't just give you a look, but stopped you. Had you told me why you were running and I been normal, I probably would have turned you in. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't hide you, just let you on your way. Had that happened, you wouldn't have had the chance to take a drink of water, and eventually you would have fallen and you'd be caught. In any case, had I not been weird, you'd be dead. Now you also have a real weapon because of me."

"I guess I do sorta owe you one. You hungry? Chips for dinner tonight." He gives a smirk.

"Sounds lovely, thanks. And you owe me nothing, without what happened today I'd be sitting around with my family having a lovely boring time." I smile back and we walk on in silence while eating our chips contentedly. After a while the sun comes down, and only a sliver remains when I speak up. "It's getting late, we should find somewhere to sleep. Can you climb? The safest place would be in a tree." He looks down, then looks at me with honest eyes.

"I'm not sure." I give him a look.

"How do you not know? Have you climbed before or haven't you?" He takes a deep breath and explains a bit of his past.

"All I know is that I woke up not long ago, and it was like all the years before that of my life had been erased. Until I was woken up, at fifteen, it was like I was never there. I lived as an experiment, and I escaped and started running. The man who was treating me as a lab rat is named Baxter Stockman, and… he wanted to turn me into a killing machine. So I escaped. They want to take me back, and turn me into a weapon with no emotions; they want to kill who I am." I smile softly at him.

"I had the feeling you were like someone who had restarted a game. You've been you before; you just need to get back to where you were. Here, I'll help you get up, this is a good tree." We've reached a little grove, and quietly I hop onto the lowest branch, wrapping my arms around then swinging my legs up. He gets up on the second try, and I trust he's good enough to follow me. I begin weaving about branches, hopping between some and walking on those that seem almost like steps until I find a good place to lay that is up higher in the tree. Hearing a commotion below, I hop down to find Mikey having some trouble on a branch.

"You're a monkey," he states, finally pulling himself a branch higher. "I mean, I might be faster than you, and I was trained under stockman to be a ninja, but holy crud, you, my friend, can _climb._ I mean, someone could be after you, about to get you, but if you get in a tree they're done for. It's crazy." With a laugh, I bow.

"I try to be good at climbing, otherwise, I'm not very athletic." I help him up a few more branches until we reach the destination I decided would be a good spot to rest. "I can tell you're tired. You sleep, and in a few hours –I've got a wristwatch, I know what time it is- I'll wake you in five, got it?" He nods, laying down, and I scurry up to the top of the tree, where I find a branch that works as a perfect seat, and I ready myself for a long night.

Time passes uneventfully, and after five hours have come and gone, I climb down to where Mikey rests and gently wake him up. "Heh- wha…?" He says intelligently, making me quietly laugh.

"Time to get up sleepyhead. I need to sleep too, you just stay nearby. Wake me up at the slightest show of trouble, and if there is none, than wake me when the sun rises." He looks at my watch, then protests.

"It's nearly three! You let me sleep long, and even if there are no interruptions, then you'll only sleep until about six, seven at the latest. That's four hours tops!"

"I know. Relax, I want all the sleep I can get. Only get down from the tree if you need to go. I'll see you when the sun comes up." With that, I lay my head down and promptly fall asleep.

* * *

**No POV changes here, I think most of this story will be written through the eyes of Mimi. So, you might be curious of some things, namely: Will this get interesting? Well, I'm not sure what you think is interesting. to me, Two teens trekking across America to find themselves is pretty interesting, especially when they meet friends and foes along the way. Trouble will arise, basic struggles to keep going will happen, and lots of it will be caused by our fun-loving, pretty and deadly, actress heroine. When she began to sing Frank Sinatra's New York, she was trying to say she wants to be an actress and singer, basically, she wants to be famous. Does it make more sense now? Also, don't forget to review, favorite, and alert this! I love you all.**


End file.
